Ni yo se que es esto
by eljefe2000
Summary: Koushiro esta en el gimnasio levantando pesas, Mimi esta metida en las computadoras y Yamato... el no tiene idea de lo que pasa - Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8


Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8

Koushiro nunca fue alguien deportista, no porque no hubiera practicado algún deporte, de hecho había sido parte del equipo de fútbol junto a Tai y Sora, sin embargo ahí estaba, parado frente a aquel Gimnasio dispuesto a hacer ejercicio.

El olor a sudor y humedad se podía sentir en el aire, dificultando la respiración. El sonido de su respiración al subir y bajar las pesas lo estaba aturdiendo, el no pensar hacia a Koushiro ignorar sus problemas.

Mimi era un chica que disfrutaba de la vida, algunos dirían que es caprichosa, siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Ella estaba consciente de que no siempre podía tener lo que quería, pero no quería perder lo que quería y ya tenía, no le gustaba la idea de perder algo por lo que se había esforzado.

El olor a circuitos quemados inundaba la habitación de la castaña. Sus preocupados padres creían que le había pasado algo, pero Mimi se limitaba a decir que estaba bien desde adentro de su cuarto cerrado con llave.

Yamato caminaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Había visto a Koushiro hace un año por última vez, lo había visto haciendo ejercicio. En ese entonces nunca había comprendido al portador del conocimiento.

—Yamato, ¿te encuentras bien? –la voz de su inseparable amigo Gabumon lo despertó de su pensamiento.

—No te preocupes Gabumon, solo pensaba en el pasado —Yamato tuvo un recuerdo tras decir eso, la última vez que vio a Mimi.

Apenas el año pasado Mimi había ido a visitarlo como solía hacerlo cuando su novio Koushiro estaba ocupado. Era uno de esos días en los que sin decir ni una palabra se comportaban como amantes y no median las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tal vez fue algo que dijo Matt o tal vez fue algo que no dijo, pero al día siguiente Mimi le había dejado una carta diciéndole que ya no podían verse más.

Yamato buscó por meses a Mimi, pero nunca la encontró, Kou desapareció del mapa dos días después de que él recibiera la carta, y fue cuando lo entendió, pero no quería creerlo, era algo que el portador de la amistad no quería creer.

—No es bueno quedarse en el pasado Matt, a ninguno de tus amigos les hubiera gustado verte así —Gabumon tenía razón, aún recordaba los eventos que desencadenaron el hecho de que su secreto con Mimi se descubriera.

Era una tarde lluviosa, pero a Matt no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era la chica frente a él que se cubría de la lluvia con su paraguas, algo que él no tenía por las prisas...

—Dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no volverá a pasar —Yamato le suplicaba que no se fuera, no quería perderla por su amorío con Mimi, aunque tenía muy en claro que lo que había hecho no era correcto.

—Mimi, Matt, te acostaste con Mimi, no puedo quedarme sabiendo que te acostaste con otra —Sora veía a Yamato con una mezcla entre melancolía y odio.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero Mimi ya no está, se ha ido —Yamato al fin comprendió que sin importar lo que dijera, ya no podía recuperar a Sora.

—No sólo me engañaste a mí, engañaste a Kou, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de contárselo a Tai, tu mejor amigo —Sora ya no vio más a Matt, por lo que este supo que la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás —. Mimi salió de tu vida, pero no de tu corazón... Adiós Matt.

Yamato solo vio como Sora se desvanecía entre la lluvia y la oscuridad que poco a poco crecía con el salir de la luna llena.

Matt ya no era el mismo niño, ahora era un astronauta, aunque aún no había terminado su preparación para salir al espacio.

Matt había decidido salir a despejar su mente, le hacía falta después de lo solitaria que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. No sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que su amigo Gabumon se había quedado en el apartamento creyendo que el regresaría en unas horas, pero tal vez no regresaría en unos días.

No había notado que estaba caminando a una tienda de telas, ni tampoco notó la mujer de pelo naranja que caminaba con múltiples bolsas en los brazos.

La mujer cargada de cajas y bolsas chocó contra Yamato, el cual se limitó a tratar de sostener la para que no se cayera.

—Sora —fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico, era la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese momento.

El par de amigos habían ido a una cafetería para hablar, tal vez Yamato necesitaba un poco de compañía solamente.

Sora veía de arriba a abajo al deprimido y demacrado Ishida, mientras esta tomaba su expreso doble sin ningún apuro. Él tenía la mirada perdida, Sora en cambio solo sentía lastima por su viejo amigo.

—Escuche que te casaste —la voz ronca y fría de Matt paso como un escalofríos por la espalda de la Takenouchi, aun recordaba que antes amaba esa voz, ahora solo le sonaba tétrica y fría.

—Sí, es un buen hombre, pero a veces es más terco que Tai —Yamato había oído hablar sobre él, un exitoso abogado, nunca había perdido un caso.

—Alguna vez escuché a Taichi mencionar que era un abogado incorruptible —La risa de Sora se escuchó como si acabará de hallar la fuente de la felicidad mismaco

El tiempo paso volando, Yamato estaba una vez más de vuelta a su apartamento recordando las palabras de sora. Al parecer habría una reunión de todos los niños elegidos,d muchos ya estaban casados, por los que sería común ver a sus parejas.

— ¿Mimi se habrá casado? —ese pensamiento invadía la mente de Matt mientras recordaba el pasado

Los días pasaron y al fin había llegado aquel momento esperado por el Ishida. El día de la reunión había llegado y él estaba bastante emocionado, era el día en que podría saber que fue de Mimi. Ojala algo hubiera preparado al Ishida para lo que vería.

Ahí se encontraban todos los niños elegidos, Iori y Ken discutiendo sobre algo, Tai presumiendo sus recientes logros con Daisuke que también parecía hablarle sobre su restaurante, Takeru y Hikari disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro, Miyako se reía con Sora mientras Joe parecía discutir un tema de suma importancia con Gomamon, pero por ningún lado había rastros de Mimi.

Matt se había ido sin decir palabra alguna, ninguno de sus amigos lo había notado, excepto por Tai y Sora que conocían muy bien al Ishida. Sin rumbo alguno llego hasta lo que parecía un restaurante, entro y se sentó, a pesar de ser el único en ese lugar. Sin embargo pareciera que el mundo quería algo de él.

—Sora me dijo que vendrías, aunque no suelo tener esto abierto en estas fechas, me dijo que necesitarías un amigo —El hombre castaño frente a el sonrió, una sonrisa alegre, pero que contrastaba con su piel pálida y ojos miel casi sin vida, vestía una gabardina café, guantes negros y una bufanda del mismo color

— ¿Que se supone que haga Ryu? — ante esa pregunta el hombre sonrió, los años poco le habían hecho a la apariencia de aquel hombre y su sonrisa nunca había desaparecido. Yamato se sentía en confianza con aquel hombre de nombre Ryu

—Me gustan las flores de cerezo —Aquella afirmación no era un secreto para nadie, el chico solía salir a ver los cerezos florecer cada año —No me gustan por su belleza, me gustan porque me recuerdan algo triste — Yamato confundido vio como Ryu se levantaba y le movía la cabeza para que lo siguiera

Esa noche Matt regreso a su apartamento tratando de pensar, Ryu le había hecho entender que necesitaba cerrar su herida y encontrar otro amor, pero para eso primero debía encontrar a Mimi y Koushiro y disculparse con ellos. Sin embargo al querer salir para buscarlos, se encontró una carta que lo invitaba a la boda de Mimi y Kou.

—Mimi se va a casar — toda su renovada fe se hizo añicos, pedir perdón y alejarse era más complicado de lo que parece.

¿Ahora como iba a pedirle perdón sin que todos pensaran que quería arruinar su boda?, definitivamente no quería que Koushiro se enfadara de nuevo con Mimi, pero… ¿En verdad podría dejar a Mimi ser feliz? O terminaría cediendo a su impulso, ciertamente, ni siquiera Yamato sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 **Odie este final, no es mi estilo en lo absoluto, pero mi beta reader me dijo que el final era muy happy, así que quería cambiarlo por otro, pero el tiempo se me vino encima y ahora tengo este final de caca que ni a mí me gusto, en fin, supongo que al menos cumplí, ojala le guste a alguien.**


End file.
